


Baby Ila

by orphan_account



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Kyla centric one shots/drabbles/imagines





	1. Table Of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Kyla so I decided why not just make a collection of Kyla centric one shots/drabbles/imagines.

I shall add more to this collection later but for now I hope you enjoy what is here. I do take requests so if you want to see a certain type (I won't write smut though because she's a minor.) of one shot for Kyla and whoever (can be someone from Pristin, Seventeen, Nu'est or even other idol groups) then you can leave a request in the comments and I'll try my best to write it. 

 

Table Of Contents:

1\. Restless | Kyla & Nayoung | Fluff

2\. Best Friend | Kyla & Vernon | Fluff. YouTuber au [To be added]

3\. Cute | Kyla/Hwang Hyunjin | Fluff [To be added]

4\. First Date | Kyla/Lee Felix | Fluff. Non-Famous au [To be added]

 


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Nayoung hummed softly as she ran her hand through Kyla's hair. A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she noticed the younger starting to nod off.
> 
> OR
> 
> The one where Kyla can't fall asleep so she goes to Nayoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start things off with Kyla ad Nayoung because who doesn't love some good leader & maknae fluff?

   It was silent, with the exception of the light and shallow breathing from the people who were sleeping, in the small dorm room that was being shared among four Pristin members as it should be since it was almost two in the morning. Everyone was trying to get as much sleep as they could before they had to get up in the morning to deal with a long day of practicing. It seemed like every member was succeeding in getting some rest except for Kyla. The poor teenager couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She tried several relaxing breathing exercises, She tried listening to soft music, She tried drinking warm milk, and she even ried counting sheep but no matter what she did she just couldn't fall asleep.  

  The sixteen year old had come to accept the fact that she couldn't fall asleep but that didn't stop her from tossing and turning on the small twin sized bottom bunk of the bunk bed she shared with Siyeon to try and go to sleep. The bed frame squeaked under her as she turned to lay on her back making her let out a wince as she stopped moving to see if she had woke anyone. The room was still silent so she took that as a sign that everyone was still asleep. It only took five minutes for her to turn over again which made the bed frame seemingly groan as a form of protest to the movement. "Kyla, I swear to god I'm going to smother you with a plushie if you don't stop moving," Siyeon groggily stated from the top bunk making Kyla frown, she hadn't meant to wake anyone up.

   "Sorry," The young girl simply stated before she pushed herself up off the bottom bunk and padded silently out of the room. The hallway was dimly lit by a Hello Kitty nightlight that Yewon had asked for them to put in the hall because of how dark the hallway could be without any lights scared her. Kyla just stood in the middle of the hall for a moment debating on what she wanted to do. She could just go to the living room and sleep on the couch but that meant she would wake up feeling sore all over. She quickly decided against doing that because she would be grumpy and stiff at practice tomorrow if she did that so she decided to go with her last option which was to go to one of the other members. 

  Kyla was silent, trying not to wake anyone up, as she shuffled down the hall to one of the bedrooms that was at the end of it. She pushed the door open lightly, cringing as it squeaked when it was pushed open. The teen stood in the doorway, shifting her weight from one foot to another, waiting to see if she had woke anyone up. Once she was sure no one had woken up from the noise she padded into the room and over to Nayoung's bed. Nayoung was fast asleep with her blanket wrapped tightly around her making Kyla think she was like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

  "Nayoung," Kyla whispered softly as she stood by the side of the bed, reaching down to shake the older woman softly. Nayoung hummed softly as she opened her eyes letting Kyla know she was awake. "Can I lay with you," The brunette asked, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. The older just scooted over, sitting up a bit as she did so, and pulled her blanket up so Kyla could lay beside her. She clambered into the bed and slid under the blanket, snuggling up to the older's side.

  It was silent for a moment as Kyla shifted around, trying to get comfortable in the older's bed, until she had her back pressed against Nayoung so that they were practically were spooning. "Did you have a nightmare or something Ila," Nayoung questioned, her voice small and hoarse from being half asleep. The younger shook her head at the question which made Nayoung nod and purses her lips. "Just couldn't sleep," The teen voices as Nayoung started to run her hand through the young girl's dark hair. It was completely quiet after that as the leader kept running her hand through the maknae's hair.

  There wasn't much Nayoung could do for her but she would try her best to help her in anyway that she could so she had decided to do the only the she could do. It was something her mother use to do for her whenever she couldn't fall asleep. It helped her fall asleep every time her mother would do it so she could only hope that the rhythmic and soft feeling of someone's hand running through her hair would help the restless girl fall asleep. It seemed to be helping the younger since she had stopped moving around but just to help out some more Nayoung started to hum. After a few minutes of humming different Shinee songs Nayoung peeked down at Kyla and a small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she noticed the younger starting to nod off; it wasn't long until Kyla had finally fallen asleep pressed up against her older member and friend which made Nayoung stop running her hand through her hair.

"Good night Ila," She whispered, pressing a short but sweet kiss to the younger's forehead, before laying down by her to go back to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and it isn't that great. oh well.


End file.
